In this age of instant messaging, email, and almost omni-present cellular telephones, human need for signs of attention remains unabated. People still like to receive-and send-tangible mementos and signs that someone cares enough to spend a few minutes and a token amount in a gift shop to purchase a card, scribble a few words, and drop it in a mailbox. Many occasions present opportunities for such gestures, including civic and religious holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, weddings, mother's and father's days, confirmations, bar mitzvas, professional and sport achievements, and a myriad of other events. Quite often, a sender wants to include something extra with the card. Sometimes, it is a check in a money holder. Often, it is a picture.
Many people like to send pictures of themselves or of their loved ones, pictures of events that they have witnessed, or pictures of places that they have visited. With the advent of digital photography and the widespread use of personal computers, a person may be able to take a picture and print it out on the same day. Under fresh impression of an event, the person is likely to want to share the picture with others. Mailing the picture in an envelope accompanied by a greeting or announcement card is an option likely to cross his or her mind.
If the card's recipient wants to display the picture, the recipient would need to buy a picture frame, and mount the picture in the frame. By the time the recipient gets around to doing this, the warm feelings occasioned by the receipt of the picture may subside, or the picture may be lost, folded, soiled, or otherwise made unsuitable for display. Moreover, the recipient may want to display the picture only temporarily, rather than permanently. In this case, the recipient may not want to incur the associated expenditures of money for the frame and effort for the mounting of the picture. On the other hand, the recipient can be quite impatient, and want to display the picture immediately. What grandparent would not want to put a framed picture of a newborn grandchild on the nightstand right away, without waiting?